Sunsets and Carcrashes
by iceMANia
Summary: Eve dönerken ne olacağını nereden bilebilirlerdi ki? Çeviri: Sunsets and Carcrashes nia-ox


**Sunsets and Carcrashes**

"Selam, güzelim. Seni özledim." dedi Edward; otoparkta beni karşılamak için kolunu omzuma dolarken.

"Ben de seni özledim." Dedim ve bir öpücük almak için yukarı uzandım. "İş nasıldı?"

"Sana onunla ilgili haberlerim var." Dedi ciddi bir tavırla. "Ama daha sonra söyleyeceğim. Senin günün nasıldı?"

"Önce bin, sonra konuş." Dedim gülerek arabaya binerken.

"Beni parmağında oynatıyorsun, değil mi?" diye şaka yaptı kapıyı kapatıp kendi tarafında çevik bir şekilde yürürken.

"Esme ve Carlisle bu gece dışarıda mı?" kendi kapımı kapatırken sordum.

"Bugün Perşembe, değil mi?" derken kıkırdadı. "Bana bunu sormandan asla bıkmayacağım."

"Biliyorum."

"Şimdi, yeniden başlayalım." Dedi ve kilidin içindeki anahtarı çevirdi. "Günün nasıldı?"

"Gürültülü." Derin bir nefes aldım. " Çocuklar bugün kendilerini kaybettiler. Sırtım çok kötü ağrıyor. Hepsi çok yaramazdı. Sadie Baker tutkal yedi ve Jack Todd da bir solucanı yutmaya çalıştı!"

Edward güldü ve bir manevrayla arabayı otoparkın dışına çıkardı. Araba kendi kendini sürüyor gibiydi. İkimiz de konuştuklarımıza dikkatimizi vermişken araba boş yolda yavaşça eve doğru ilerledi.

Üç uzun yıldır evliyim ve bu gece Edward'a ikimizin de duyması gereken bir şeyi söylemeyi planlıyorum. Ama o benden önce konuşmaya başladı.

"Şu işle ilgili haber…" diye başladı; kaşlarını çatmıştı.

"Evet?" dedim gülümseyerek.

"Bir süreliğine gitmem gerekiyor. Altı aylığına. Bu seyahat bana bir terfi ve hayal bile edemeyeceğimiz kadar bir zam getirecek. Bu para elimize geçince daha iyi şartlarda yaşayabiliriz, Bella."

"Zaten paramız var." Diye fısıldadım.

"Ama daha fazlası olabilir Bella, çok daha fazlası. Bir köşk almamıza ve güneşli İspanya'da bir tatile gitmemize yetecek kadar. Bizim paramız, Ailemden gelen hediyeler veya miras değil."

"Sence… Sence başka bir zaman gitsen olmaz mı? Yani… Şimdi değil; şimdi olmaz." Diyerek yalvardım. "Başka bir zaman gidebilirsin tabi, kendimi buna hazırlamak için haberim olduğunda."

Alacakaranlık çöküyordu ve bunun bizim ilişkimizin de alacakaranlığı olabileceği konusunda endişelenmeden edemedim. Parmağımdaki yüzüğe rağmen dalgınca parmağımla oynuyordum.

"Yapamam, Bella." Sesi acı doluydu. Ben de onun gibi bu sorduğumun imkânsız olduğunu biliyordum. " Geri döneceğim, biliyorsun. Bu işi öylece başımdan savamam. Çok önemli."

"Ama dünyanın öbür ucunda olacaksın." Diye fısıldadım; camdan dışarı, altımızdan akıp giden yola bakarken. O dünyanın öbür ucunda olacaktı ve bense _hamile._

"Biliyorum. Ben de seni özleyeceğim. Her gün, her saniye. Ama bu iş benim terfiimi garantileyecek. Sana e-mail atacağım; seni her gün arayacağım. Zaten sadece altı ay sürecek." Altı ay sonra ben sekiz aylık hamile olacağım.

"Orda ne yapmanı istiyorlar?" suyun üzerindeki kızıl renk günbatımına bakarak fısıldadım.

Esme ve Carlisle'ın evi muazzam bir kaya kütlesinin tepesindeydi. Bu yolu ilk defa kullandığım zamanlarda yavaşça, dehşet içinde sürüyordum. Ama yollar zamanla bana da Edward'a –ailemizin en cesur sürücüsüdür- olduğu kadar tanıdık gelmeye başladı. Ayrıca bu yolları kimse kullanmadığı için çoğunlukla bomboş olurdu.

Cevap verirken sesi yorgun çıkmıştı." Sadece şirketi tanıtmamı istiyorlar, sanırım. Pek fazla detay vermediler. Servetlerini arttırmak isteyen bir grup İtalyan iş adamı var ve bunu yapmanın en iyi yolunun bizim şirketi almak olduğunu düşünüyorlar."

"Bu mu altı ay alacak?" dedim küçümser bir sesle.

"Hayır, benden planları gözden geçirmemi ve yeni ofisleri yapacakları yeri incelememi istiyorlar. Bu işler zaman alır, Bella."

"Edward, bu işi senin yapman gerektiğini anlıyorum." Dedim ısrarcı ama yumuşak bir tonda."Ama lütfen, başka bir zaman, bunun dışında herhangi bir zaman…"

"Ne oldu?" Gözlerini yoldan ayırıp kontrol edemediğim yaşların süzüldüğü suratımı inceledi. "Bana söylemediğin ne?"

"Ben hamileyim." Derin bir nefes daha aldım ve rimeller kirpiklerimden yanaklarıma siyah bir nehir gibi akarken gözlerimi kapadım.

Bir süre sessiz kaldı. Gözlerimi açtım ve güneşin batışını izlemek için döndüm. Cam gibi olan deniz zengin, koyu kırmızı renklere bürünmüştü; kana dönüşen su gibi.

Edward konuşmaya başladığında sesi gergin çıkıyordu.

"Ah Tanrım… Bella… Neden bana daha önce söylemedin? Tabii ki, tabii ki gitmem. Burada kalacağım, kesinlikle kalacağım." İçini çekerek önüne baktı. "Ah, Bella, neden bana bunu söylemedin ki? Seni seviyorum! Kaç aylık şimdi? _Baba_ olacağım…"

Belki bir önseziden, belki de kan denizinin yarattığı atmosferden olacaktı ki, gözlerimi korkuyla tekrar yola çevirdim.

Önümüzdeki yol bir araba kazası yüzünden kapanmıştı.

"Edward!" Onun kolunu kavrarken çığlık attım. Yola baktı ve düşünmeden direksiyonu kırdı.

Ne frene basmaya ne de yolla kayalıkları ayıran metal bariyeri parçalayarak aşağıya doğru yuvarlanan arabadan atlamak için vakit vardı.

Kayalığın sivri yerlerine kaç kere çarptığımızı bilmiyorum. Çığlık attığımı biliyorum, Edward'ın çığlık attığını biliyorum. Çaresizce ellerimi karnıma siper yaptığımı; oradan oraya atıldığımı biliyorum.

Araba bir kez daha yuvarlandı ve durdu. Bilincimi hala kaybetmemiştim.

"Edward? Acıyla inledim. "Edward?"

"Buradayım Bella." Diye mırıldandı. Kolumu kaldırım ona ulaşmayı denedim ama elimin üzerinde ağırlık varmış gibi hissediyordum. Elim hissiz ve uyuşmuştu. Sanki artık bileğimle bir bağlantısı yokmuş gibi. Göğsümün bir şeylerle dolu olduğunu hissettim, çökmüş gibiydi. Soluğum ıslaktı. Ağzımdaki kan tadının farkına vardım. Nefes almak gittikçe zorlaşıyordu.

Ölmek üzere olduğunuzda bunu anlarsınız, derler. Ben anladım. Kurtarılamayacağımı biliyordum; içimdeki canlının da benimle beraber yok olduğunu bildiğim gibi.

. Gözlerimi açamıyordum – belki korkudan belki de başka bir nedenden dolayı, bilmiyorum-. Edward'ın nerede olduğunu da, ne durumda olduğunu da bilmiyorum.

"Edward." Dedim güçlükle soluyarak, nefes almak için mücadele ediyordum. "Beni dinle."

"Buradayım Bella, buradayım." Elerini hissettim; biri yüzümde diğeri karnımda. Yuvarlaklaşmak için asla bir şansı olamayacak olan karnımda.

"Seni seviyorum, Edward. Ve hamile olduğumu daha önce söylemediğim için üzgünüm. Ben -" Boğazım kanla dolmuştu ve boğuluyordum. Gözlerim titreyerek açıldı; sis perdesinin arkasında alnından kan damlayan Edward'ı gördüm. Ama dimdik duruyordu.

"Pes etme, Bella!" Edward yalvarıyordu."Lütfen, dayanabileceğini biliyorum. Bak, birileri geliyor; iyileşeceğiz."

"Beni bırakma; seni seviyorum!" Nefes alamadan önce duyduğum son şey buydu**.**Tırnaklarımı boğazıma geçirerek hava bulmak istedim ama kollarımı artık hissedemiyordum. Ben hiçliğe karışırken Edward'ın kulağıma mırıldandığını ve ağladığını duyabiliyordum


End file.
